Vous ne le détestez pas
by Garouf
Summary: OS – Dumbledore s'exaspère de la mauvaise foi de son professeur de potions et décide d'intervenir pour lui faire accepter ses sentiments vis à vis d'un certain gryffondor. slash SSHP


**Auteur :** Garouf

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi sauf la narration, les idées perverses et l'humour débile, tout le reste à JKR

**Rating :** Un beau R avec un beau lemon pour faire plaisir à ceux qui me l'ont demandé sur O&F ! Enfin, mon premier vrai lemon alors j'espère que ça vous conviendra.

**Résumé :** OS – Dumbledore s'exaspère de la mauvaise foi de son professeur de potions et décide d'intervenir pour lui faire accepter ses sentiments vis à vis d'un certain gryffondor. (slash SS/HP)

**Pairing :** Un certain professeur sadique et un jeune héros téméraire, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Un merci spécial à Alex et Maât pour avoir joué les beta sur les deux premiers tiers du texte, je vous adore les filles, vous êtes trop gentilles de m'avoir rassurée ! Et évidemment à Lola Reeds puisque c'est elle qui m'a donné la motivation d'écrire ce One Shot en nous proposant de faire intervenir une scène correspondant à son dessin :) J'espère que ça te plaira miss !

**2ème Note de l'auteur :** Ah oui j'oubliais, c'est pourtant important de le signaler pour ne pas recevoir de menaces de mort par la suite... Comment ça, c'est un peu exagéré ? Non... Enfin bref. Il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre homosexuels pour les incultes, mdr) donc homophobes, vous êtes prévenus !

ooo

ooo

**Vous ne le détester pas**

_Vous ne le détestez pas Severus_

Bien sûr, Albus avait parfaitement raison. Il ne le détestait pas, il le haïssait purement et simplement. Tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin ce maudit gosse avait en effet le don de le foutre en rogne. Rien que poser les yeux sur ce gryffondor, ce morveux agaçant et arrogant, ce gamin sans cervelle, ce... ce _P_otter – existe-t-il pire insulte – lui donnait des palpitations. Oui, même son corps réagissait bizarrement en sa présence. Et si ça, ça ne prouvait pas combien il le répugnait !

Non mais franchement, regardez ça... Il n'avait même aucune tenue, aucun charisme. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il récurait des chaudrons depuis plus d'une heure ! Non, non ! C'était de naissance, inné, dans le sang : les Potter n'avaient aucune distinction. Il s'agissait là d'une vérité universelle, un fait, une simple observation purement objective... Appelez ça comme vous voulez, la preuve en image était en ce moment même juste devant lui en train de grogner, en sueur, débraillé, ébouriffé : bref, Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

Quoiqu'il fallait avouer qu'il y avait bien une chose qu'il appréciait par dessus tout chez ce gosse : son don de répondre à la moindre provocation. Et puisque c'était une des grandes passions de Severus que de rabaisser son élève honnis, il ne se gênait absolument pas pour en profiter. Comme il aimait voir Potter ramper à ses pieds, se ridiculiser sans possibilité de se venger, lui obéir – avec réticence évidemment mais c'était justement tout l'intérêt de la chose – pendant ses innombrables retenues.

Et des retenues, il en avait eu ! Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que les cachots aient la désagréable visite de ce stupide gryffondor. S'il était honnête, Severus avouerait peut-être qu'il était un tout petit peu partial avec Potter mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, cette pensée restait volontairement reléguée au fin fond de sa conscience. Après tout, il avait parfaitement le droit de mépriser ce gamin ! Tout le monde l'idéalisait tellement que c'en était écoeurant. Parfois il se demandait même s'il était le seul à savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un être affreusement banal, avec tout un tas de défauts et pas les moindres. Le pire étant évidemment d'avoir pour père James Potter.

_Vous ne le détestez pas Severus_

Bon sang ! Pourquoi ce vieux gâteux lui avait sorti un truc pareil ?! Tout le monde savait pourtant très bien combien Potter était l'incarnation de ses pires cauchemars, il ne s'en était jamais caché. Mais non, il fallait bien qu'Albus sorte du lot en supposant des faits qui n'existaient et n'existeraient jamais. Mais c'était surtout le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui quand Severus avait nié de vive voix qui l'avait fait frissonner.

Comme s'il connaissait depuis longtemps un détail important et qu'il songeait soudain à lui en faire part, comme un grand sage daignerait partager les secrets de l'univers avec un pitoyable disciple, comme un père s'apprêtant à expliquer à son fils comment étaient fabriqués les bébés. Et c'était définitivement le genre de conversation que Severus ne souhaitait pas avoir, que ce soit avec son supérieur ou tout autre créature douée de parole ! Et c'est pourquoi il avait lâchement fui avant que son cinglé de directeur n'ait le temps de trop s'étendre sur le sujet, prétextant une quelconque marmite sur le feu...

De toutes façons, il n'avait aucune raison de se prendre la tête avec ça. Albus passait son temps à poser ce genre de regards sur lui, ce regard dont il avait appris à se méfier au fil des années, ce regard qui signifiait qu'il n'apprécierait absolument pas ce qui suivrait. Et en effet, Severus n'avait pas du tout ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Apprécié ce commentaire, et encore moins ceux qui avaient suivi ! _Vous vous mentez à vous même_ qu'il avait osé lui sortir ou encore _Cessez d'agir comme un enfant et faites preuve de mâturité en acceptant vos sentiments_ et le pire étant _C'est un moyen de vous protéger, essayez au moins d'y réfléchir._

Un ricanement sarcastique s'échappa des lèvres de Severus à cette dernière réplique. Potter, sûrement surpris par ce comportement plutôt inhabituel, avait alors détourné son attention des chaudrons pour poser un regard perplexe sur lui, provoquant aussitôt des sueurs froides à son professeur. Celui-ci associa bien sûr la réaction de son propre corps au dégoût qu'il ressentait en croisant ces prunelles vertes. Le garçon ne reçut cependant qu'un regard noir débordant de haine et, peu avide de s'attirer d'avantage les foudres de son enseignant, s'empressa de retourner à sa punition.

_Essayez au moins d'y réfléchir_

Y réfléchir... Oh mais Severus y avait réfléchi ! A tel point que deux semaines plus tard, il en était encore à revenir sur ce maudit sujet. Et tout ce qu'il en avait conclu, c'était qu'il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il chercherait à se protéger de Saint Potter Notre Sauveur. L'idée elle-même était tout à fait stupide ! Pourquoi diable aurait-il peur de ce gosse ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Potter le craignait toujours autant et malgré tout son ressentiment, il ne semblait pas sur le point de lui lancer un quelconque sort, encore moins impardonnable. Pas que ça n'avait sûrement jamais traversé l'esprit de ce gamin mais il restait un gryffondor prônant l'honneur, l'esprit tout plein d'illusions et de noblesse, ce serait tout à fait indigne de sa condition.

Donc Severus n'avait absolument rien à craindre de sa part et n'avait par là même aucun besoin de se protéger de lui. Alors où Albus avait-il été pêcher ça ? La seule explication logique était que son supérieur avait finalement atteint le fond, qu'il avait dû abuser de ses stupides bonbons au citron et avait définitivement sombré dans la folie la plus totale. C'était d'ailleurs mot pour mot ce qu'il avait aimablement rétorqué à ce vieux cinglé quand ce dernier avait osé revenir sur le sujet la veille. Et pour lui prouver combien il trouvait cette idée ridicule, il avait même ajouté qu'il accepterait de se déguiser en danseuse tahitienne au prochain bal s'il ressentait un jour autre chose que de la haine pour Potter.

_Il ne te déteste pas Severus_

Raaaaaaaaah ! Mais c'était quoi ça ? D'où est-ce que ça sortait ? Severus avait beau se refaire toutes ses dernières conversations avec Albus, il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir entendu cette phrase là ! Ça... Ça ne venait quand même pas de lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais il n'aurait formulé une telle idiotie, même intérieurement. Non. Dumbledore avait dû lui dire ça alors qu'il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention et c'était tout. En plus, bien sûr que Potter le détestait ! Leur haine avait toujours été réciproque, encore heureux. Il manquerait plus que ce ne soit pas le cas ! C'était tellement risible, HAHAHAHA ! Hahaha ! Haha. Ha...

Par Merlin, pourquoi ça ne le faisait pas rire ? Il devait rire ! C'était plus que vital, il se devait de rire de cette pensée idiote ! Severus ne pouvait sincèrement pas ressentir une boule d'angoisse au creu de l'estomac à l'idée que Potter pourrait ne pas le haïr, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout simplement inacceptable ! Non, non et renon !

« P-Professeur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Quoi ? Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça celui-là ? Et pourquoi il avait arrêté de gratter ses chaudrons sans autorisation ? Et pourquoi diable les mains de Severus étaient-elles en train de déchiqueter la copie d'un poufsouffle de troisième année ? Mais surtout... Pourquoi Potter se souciait-il de ça ! Serait-il inquiet ? Naaaaaaan. Si ? Mais il n'avait pas le droit ! Stupide gryffondor sans cervelle, ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était censé le haïr ? Le haïr ! LE HAÏR !

« Je vous hais Potter ! Je vous déteste, je vous méprise ! JE VOUS HAIS !!! »

Pris dans son élan, Severus s'était levé d'un bond de son fauteuil et avait violemment jeté les morceaux de parchemin au visage de son élève. Les poings serrés à s'en couper la circulation sanguine, il s'empêchait désespérément de s'approcher d'avantage du gryffondor parce qu'il sentait qu'il était prêt à l'étrangler. Par contre il ne s'était pas privé pour plonger un regard haineux et empli de fureur dans les prunelles écarquillées du pauvre Harry qui ne devait pas bien comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Heu... Je... Je sais... »

Un peu calmé de savoir que le gamin avait conscience de cette haine et qu'il semblait l'accepter comme étant naturelle, Severus sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Enfin n'exagérons rien, soyons réaliste. Face à Potter, il ne pouvait pas non plus être tout à fait serein, disons que ses pulsions meurtrières étaient pour l'instant en stand-by. Par contre, il n'était pas encore pleinement rassuré et c'est en fronçant suspicieusement les sourcils qu'il poursuivit d'une voix glaciale.

« Et vous me haïssez. »

Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonnait comme une question alors qu'il n'avait voulu formuler qu'une simple constatation ? Enfin... Ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet, Potter allait de toute façon s'empresser d'acquiescer. Hum. Non, le gosse n'hésitait pas, il craignait simplement sa réaction s'il confirmait ses dires. Oui, c'était évident. Il allait bientôt retrouver tout son courage de gryffondor qui l'avait rendu si célèbre et allait gentiment hocher la tête. Bon sang, mais il attend le déluge ou quoi ? Par Merlin, qu'il réponde ! Raaaaah mais pourquoi il a l'air de chercher ses mots, un simple 'oui' suffirait amplement ! Frustré du manque de réaction de son élève, Severus ne put retenir un grondement sourd.

« Potter »

« Heu... »

Et voilà que les joues dudit Potter enchaînaient soudain des couleurs bien étranges. Le gamin était passé d'un joli teint verdâtre à un blanc quasi-parfait jusqu'à devenir totalement cramoisi. Un léger haussement de sourcil de la part de Severus avait été responsable de cette dernière rougeur. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs ne pas être en meilleur état puisque le sang quittait peu à peu son visage à mesure que le jeune homme tentait de formuler une réponse. Car maintenant qu'il s'autorisait à l'observer avec plus d'attention, physiquement ce n'était plus vraiment un enfant...

Aaaaaaargh ! Il ne venait quand même pas de penser ça ?! Il ne venait quand même pas de mâter Potter, Harry Potter, le fils de son ancien ennemi, le filleul de ce cabot de Black, un gryffondor qui plus est ! C'était impensable ! Inconcevable ! Totalement et définitivement inacceptable ! Et qu'il cesse de le regarder avec ces yeux là à la fin ! Un regard pareil ne devrait jamais plonger dans le sien, ne devrait même jamais s'y attarder ! Et qu'il réponde et que ce cirque cesse ! Mais il était évident que s'il mettait tant de temps à répondre, ça signifiait que...

« Sortez ! »

La voix glaciale de Severus claqua comme un coup de fouet, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle. Il était hors de question d'entendre Potter lui dire qu'il ne le haïssait pas. Et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait avouer de pire que ça ! Non, pour le peu de facultés mentales qui lui restaient, il se refusait à entendre la réponse de son élève. Il préférait mille fois rester dans le doute.

« Qu-Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit sortez, Potter ! Vous êtes sourd ?! »

« Mais... »

« SORTEZ !!! »

Courageux mais pas téméraire le Potter. Il n'avait pas cherché à insister d'avantage et s'était empressé de rassembler ses quelques affaires avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir. Sage décision pour une fois. Pourtant, Severus aurait juré l'avoir vu hésiter au moment de passer le seuil de la salle. Mais sous le regard mauvais de son professeur, il avait apparemment décidé de ne pas s'attarder et c'était tant mieux ! Severus n'était absolument pas certain qu'il aurait pu se contenir encore longtemps avant de s'en prendre physiquement à son élève. Une bonne giffle n'aurait peut-être pas vraiment résolu la situation mais au moins, il aurait été soulagé sur le coup.

Se sentant soudain extrêmement las, le professeur se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil et posa ses prunelles sombres sur les flammes qui crépitaient tranquillement dans la cheminée. Avec un peu de chance, il oublierait cette affreuse soirée et tout ce qu'il y avait appris. Ou plutôt, tout ce qu'il n'y avait pas appris. Mais bon, il fallait aussi voir le bon côté des choses, sa journée n'aurait pu se terminer de pire façon que celle-ci. Dailleurs, comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Tout était de la faute à Albus bien sûr ! Si ce vieux fou n'avait pas commencé avec ses allusions douteuses, jamais il ne se serait retrouvé dans cette situation.

« Je vous en ficherai des '_Vous ne le détestez pas Severus_' ! Vous auriez très bien pu garder votre opinion pour vous ! »

« En êtes-vous vraiment certain, mon ami ? »

Correction : Et bien si, ça pouvait être pire. Comme quoi, ne jamais penser qu'on a atteint le fond parce que le destin vous prouvait aussitôt le contraire. La question existentielle de la soirée étant : Etait-il maudit ? Severus commençait sincèrement à le penser. Histoire de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait, il garda un air totalement impassible et se contenta de poser un regard glacial sur son... ami. Après réfléxion, il aurait dû continuer à fixer le feu parce que le pétillement enjoué des yeux du vieillard lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Pas déstabilisé pour un gallion, Albus était tranquillement entré dans la salle et lui souriait de cet air bienveillant extrêmement agaçant.

« Promenade au clair de Lune, Albus ? »

Le ton aurait difficilement pu être plus sarcastique et Severus avait même semblé avoir du mal à cracher le prénom de son interlocuteur. Si avec ça, le vieillard avait encore des doutes quant à l'humeur du Maître de Potion... Pourtant, le sourire amical qu'il affichait depuis son arrivée ne s'étira que d'avantage, comme s'il venait là d'entendre une bonne blague. Quant à ses yeux, ils pétillaient de malice à un point tel que Severus n'avait plus qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possible de cet homme parce que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Exactement ! Vous saviez que la constellation de Juvanis était magnifique à cette période de l'année ? Je l'ai lu ce matin dans le magazine que le professeur Sinistra avait laissé dans la salle de réunion et je... »

« Abrégez Albus. »

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez vous détendre un peu de temps en temps Severus... Un bonbon au citron peut-être ? »

Il fallut tout le self-control de Severus pour ne pas balancer dans le feu le sachet de sucreries que son directeur lui tendait avec un sourire tout sauf innocent. Ce vieux fou se fichait totalement de lui ! Mais il ne s'appelait pas Snape pour rien, il ne perdrait pas si facilement son calme ! Ca ferait bien trop plaisir à son _ami_.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Albus... »

« Bien, bien ! Je n'insiste pas ! »

« Parfait, vous pourriez donc en arriver aux faits et me dire pourquoi vous êtes là. Je doute fort qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple visite de courtoisie à cette heure-ci. »

« Vous avez encore parfaitement raison ! »

« ... »

« J'ai croisé le jeune Potter dans le hall... »

« Et ? »

« Et il semblait plutôt bouleversé. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, il a commencé à parler de manière incohérente et il me semble avoir reconnu les mots : 'détester', 'avouer', 'réaction', 'colère' et il me semble aussi 'sans espoir' mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain. Comme il venait apparemment de chez vous, je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer. »

Sans espoir ? Pourquoi Potter avait dit 'sans espoir' ? Les autres mots, Severus pouvait parfaitement les associer à la scène qui venait de se dérouler mais ceux là... À moins que... Non ! Définitivement non ! Oublier cette idée ridicule vaudrait bien mieux pour tout le monde et spécialement pour lui. Oui mais quand même... Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus oublia qu'il était censé garder son calme et éclata en apercevant l'air amusé d'Albus qui ne cherchait même pas à le cacher.

« Tout est de votre faute ! »

« Voyons, calmez vous mon ami. Comment pourrais-je être responsable de l'étrange comportement d'Harry alors qu'il était en retenue avec vous toute la soirée ? »

« Parce que vous m'avez mis des idées ridicules dans la tête ! »

Heu... Il ne venait pas de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait bien gardé le silence et n'avait absolument pas amené ce sujet sur le tapis, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'on vienne l'achever plutôt que de subir à nouveau cette conversation... Car si on considérait le sourire victorieux qu'affichait le sorcier en face de lui, il était fichu.

« Je vois... Vous parlez de vos sentiments pour Har... »

« Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour Harry ! C'est clair ? »

« Oh ! Vous l'appelez déjà Harry, comme c'est mignon ! »

« Albus ! »

Le vieillard laissa échapper quelques rires avant d'afficher soudain un air beaucoup moins joueur bien qu'encore légèrement amusé. Il s'apprêtait apparemment à cesser de taquiner son enseignant pour entamer avec lui une conversation un peu plus sérieuse. Il faut dire que les éclairs meurtriers que lui lançaient les yeux d'un Severus sur le point de craquer lui avaient quelque peu rappelé que c'était quand même trop important pour tenter d'en rajouter.

« Ecoutez Severus. Vous savez que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous et que je considère Harry comme mon petit-fils. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport »

« Le rapport est que j'aimerai bien vous voir tous les deux sourire un peu pour changer. Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'Harry ne semble pas très heureux dernièrement... »

« Je sais que je me répète mais je me fiche totalement des humeurs de ce gosse, je ne passe pas mon temps à observer Potter ! »

« Peut-être le devriez vous, justement. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai. Surtout que j'ai bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi je devrais me sentir concerné. »

« C'est justement ce qui fait souffrir Harry... »

« Vous avez totalement perdu l'esprit Albus. C'est tout simplement ridicule et vous le savez. »

« Je vois qu'il est inutile que je revienne encore là dessus. Mais la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, tentez seulement d'oublier qu'il est le fils de James, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Sur ce, je vais rejoindre mes quartiers et vous laisser réfléchir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant la retenue de ce soir mais je pense que vous avez de quoi passer une bonne nuit blanche ! A demain Severus. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Dumbledore disparut dans les couloirs en laissant un professeur de potions sur le point de s'auto-avada-kedavriser. Déjà la réaction de Potter et maintenant cette conversation... Il ne devrait pourtant pas se sentir aussi perdu qu'il ne l'était, ça n'aurait jamais dû avoir tant d'effets sur lui. Ce n'était pas normal. La seule explication probable qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'Albus avait peut-être lu correctement en lui et qu'il ressentait effectivement quelque chose envers Harry Potter. Et ça, c'était inacceptable. Il avait passé bien trop de temps à le haïr pour s'autoriser à éprouver quoique ce soit pour ce gosse. Si on lui enlevait sa haine pour Potter, alors qu'est-ce qui lui restait, hein ?

_Sans espoir_

Qu'est-ce qui était sans espoir ? Pourquoi Potter avait-il prononcé ces mots ? Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir qu'il puisse terminer sa retenue ? Certes, c'était assurément le cas mais pourquoi aurait-il dit un truc pareil. Severus avait un peu de mal à imaginer que Potter soit déçu de ne pas avoir fini de récurer ses chaudrons. Il n'y avait aucun espoir que la haine entre eux disparaisse ? Ça devrait en effet être le cas mais Severus commençait à remettre cette idée en question.

En effet, Potter n'avait pas acquiescé quand il lui avait plus ou moins demandé s'il le haïssait et ça, ça faisait toute la différence. Mais si c'était bien la signification de ce 'sans espoir', ça entraînait bien d'autres questions. Qu'est-ce que Potter espérait ? Pourquoi espérerait-il que la haine disparaisse ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Albus l'avait trouvé aussi bouleversé alors que ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois que Severus s'énervait ainsi contre lui ? Le souvenir d'une certaine pensine lui laissait d'ailleurs encore un goût amer...

Enfin bref... Pour l'instant il était trop fatigué pour continuer à se prendre la tête là dessus. Non, il avait au contraire besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et peut-être qu'à son réveil tout lui semblerait bien plus clair. Mais comme Albus le lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer avant de partir, Severus ne risquait pas de s'endormir avec toutes ces préoccupations. Une petite potion somnifère devrait néanmoins faire l'affaire. C'est donc avec l'énergie d'une limace partiellement atrophiée que Severus s'extirpa de son fauteuil et prit la direction de ses appartements. Quelques minutes plus tard, au moment où il se glissait enfin sous ses draps, une dernière question lui vint à l'esprit :

Pourquoi apprendre que Potter ne le haïssait pas changerait quoique ce soit au fait que lui le détestait ?

-

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis cette fichue retenue et la situation ne s'était absolument pas améliorée. Heureusement pour Severus, il n'avait revu Potter que pendant les cours de potion et celui-ci avait passé son temps à éviter son regard. Il faut dire que le professeur n'avait pas non plus cherché à insister et avait même préféré se défouler sur les autres élèves pour évacuer la frustration. Bah oui ! Comment parvenir à rester dans la même pièce que ce garnement sans lui envoyer quelques sarcasmes bien épicés ? C'était extrêmement irritant d'être sur le point d'en sortir une bien bonne et de se l'interdire sans parvenir pour autant à trouver une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Les chers camarades gryffondors de ce cher Potter en faisaient donc les frais, récoltant même le double de l'animosité initiale tant ça mettait Severus sur les nerfs.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs rejoué cette lamentable soirée des dizaines de fois dans son esprit tout au long de la semaine sans parvenir à un résultat concluant. A chaque fois, il en revenait inlassablement à se demander s'il haïssait vraiment Potter et ça avait le don de lui faire broyer du noir. Quant à la question de savoir pourquoi le simple fait d'apprendre que cet écervelé ne le détestait pas le faisait revenir sur ses propres sentiments, il avait préféré la laisser de côté. Pourquoi se diriger par là alors qu'il n'était même pas tout à fait certain que le gamin ne le haïssait plus, hein ? Autant attendre d'avoir la confirmation, inutile de se bercer d'illusions.

C'est parce qu'il espérait mettre de côté ces joyeuses réflexions quelques instants que Severus errait maintenant dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance, il coincerait bientôt un de ces idiots qui s'estimaient au dessus du règlement et qui avaient 'oublié' le couvre-feu. Ca lui permettrait enfin de s'acharner un peu sur quelqu'un à défaut de ne pouvoir le faire sur Potter. Argh, voilà qu'il en revenait encore à ce maudit gryffondor. Par Merlin mais qu'il sorte de son esprit ! Vade Retro Harry Potter ! .... Pitoyable... Il en devenait pitoyable...

Avec un léger soupir, Severus décida de décrire intérieurement tout ce qu'il voyait dans l'espoir de purifier un peu ses pensées et surtout de ne plus songer au gamin. Un couloir... Sombre... Des dalles... Des murs... Une chandelle... Une armure... Des murs... Oh, une autre armure... Des murs... Un truc censé être une chandelle... Des murs... Super ! Encore une armure... Et une vraie chandelle cette fois, une... Tiens, un escalier... Il menait même à la terrasse surélevée s'il se souvenait bien. Normalement l'accès était fermé aux élèves par peur que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide un jour à se jeter dans le vide. S'il avait eu son mot à dire, Severus aurait d'ailleurs laissé la porte grande ouverte rien que par espoir que cette idée idiote se concrétise. Moins d'élèves dans cette école ne pouvait être que bénéfique !

Alors pourquoi un rayon de Lune éclairait-il les premières marches ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur la terrasse. La porte était donc entrouverte... Curieux et espérant intérieurement qu'un élève était responsable de cette infraction, Severus grimpa aussitôt les quelques marches et jeta un discret coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Gagné ! Accoudé à la rembarde extérieur, un jeune homme semblait admirer le paysage nocturne. Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, le professeur fit aussitôt quelques pas dans sa direction pour le prendre par surprise mais stoppa net sa progression en reconnaissant sa proie.

Cette fois, aucun doute. Il était maudit ! Pourquoi la seule personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas rencontrer seul à seul, de nuit qui plus est, était justement celle qui se tenait ici ?! Encore heureux qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait remarquer, il n'était définitivement pas préparé à faire face à Potter tant qu'il n'avait pas découvert le pourquoi du comment de tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Faisant lentement marche arrière, Severus parvint heureusement à rejoindre le haut de l'escalier sans encombre. Ainsi caché derrière la porte, il pouvait alors observer le gryffondor à loisir sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive.

_Tentez seulement d'oublier qu'il est le fils de James, ne serait-ce qu'une minute_

Ok. Severus allait faire comme Albus le lui avait demandé. Comme on dit, une fois n'est pas coutume ! Alors... Donc... Ce n'était pas le fils de James Potter. Ok. Ce n'était même pas un Potter. Heu, ok. Ce n'était pas l'élève tout à fait irrécupérable en potion. Mouais, ok. Ce n'était pas le garnement qui avait osé plonger dans sa pensine deux ans plus tôt. Grrrr, ok. Ce n'était pas l'arrogant attrapeur qui faisait perdre les Serpentards chaque année au Quidditch et ce n'était pas le héros sans cervelle qui lui faisait perdre la coupe des maisons, lui faisant ainsi récolter les airs supérieurs de Minerva. Et bien si, justement c'était lui ! Alors non ! Ce n'était pas ok du tout ! Comment pourrait-ce même être ok ? Cette calamité ambulante, la réincarnation de ses cauchemars ne pouvait pas et ne serait jamais OK !

_Respire Severus, caaaaalme_

Bien. Reprenons... Mise à part ces légers détails techniques, si on pouvait appeler ça des détails, que penser d'Harry Potter ? Gryffondor pur et dur, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Avec les quelques qualités et les innombrables défauts qu'on pouvait associer à cette maison, évidemment. Il était donc courageux bien que Severus aurait plutôt qualifié de crétinerie congénitale ce besoin de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences. On pouvait néanmoins lui accorder le fait qu'il faisait toujours passer la vie des autres avant la sienne. Mais quand on savait qu'il était l'espoir de tout un monde, pouvait-on réellement l'en féliciter ? Bref. Passons.

L'intelligence... Moui, Potter n'était peut-être pas un idiot fini même si ça lui faisait bien mal de l'admettre. Si on exceptait les cours de potions, Severus devait même avouer qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien auprès de ses autres professeurs. Et ça n'était pas seulement grâce à ses incroyables dons magiques ni même à la présence de cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger. Donc il était possible que Potter possédait en effet quelques facultés intellectuelles intéressantes. Sinon, il pouvait aussi lui accorder une certaine innocence attachante, une naïveté touchante, une spontanéïté amusante, une mâturité étonnante... Il y avait également ce petit côté têtu et cette fierté qui donnait envie de le taquiner. En fait, maintenant qu'il s'y attardait, même les défauts de Potter étaient plutôt attirants.

Houlaaaaa ! Ses pensées prenaient une très très très mauvaise direction ! Severus s'empressa de changer d'inspection pour éviter de s'attarder sur ce sujet plus que sensible. Alors, le physique de ce cher héros... Des cheveux ébènes constamment ébouriffés comme son père. Beurk. Quoique... Ça donnait quand même un côté un peu sauvage qui n'était absolument pas repoussant. Le visage... Oui, plutôt bien dessiné, agréable à regarder. Surtout sous ce clair de Lune, il semblait fait de porcelaine. La carrure... Difficile à dire dans cette semi-obscurité mais la silhouette semblait plus qu'acceptable. Après tout, après sept ans de quidditch, Potter devait avoir hérité d'une musculature honorable même s'il semblait assez fin.

Pourtant, bien que ce corps ne le laissait pas vraiment indifférent, ce n'était pas le plus attirant chez le jeune homme. Car oui, quand on venait d'avoir ce genre de regard pour lui, on pouvait difficilement le qualifier de gamin. Non, c'étaient surtout tous ses gestes anodins que Severus connaissait par coeur à force de le fixer en espérant le voir commettre une erreur. Cette façon qu'il avait de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille quand il était nerveux. Ou quand il mordillait ses lèvres quand il se concentrait. Comment il fronçait des sourcils quand il était intrigué. La manière dont il souriait quand il était satisfait. Son rire insouciant quand il plaisantait. Et son regard... Hummm... Ce regard...

Ses yeux avaient toute une panoplie de teintes qui correspondaient à chaque fois à ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de la personne observée. Très sombres et haineux quand il posait les yeux sur Drago Malefoy, limpides et amicaux quand il regardait ses amis, profonds et coupables quand il croisait ceux de Minerva, pétillants et amusés face à Albus, brillants et désespérés pour Hagrid... Quant à lui, Severus ne savait pas bien comme qualifier le regard qui lui était habituellement adressé. Trouble, d'un vert étincellant, hypnotisant, incroyable profond et plutôt enflammé. Flammes de haine bien sûr ! Non ? En tout cas, rien que d'imaginer ces yeux là embrumés par le désir ou le plaisir...

_Vous ne le détestez pas Severus_

Effectivement, après tous ces aveux, c'était clair et net qu'il ne détestait pas Potter. Et c'était tout aussi clair et net qu'il était très attiré par le gryffondor. Il pouvait toujours chercher à le nier mais maintenant qu'il s'en était aperçu, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir la dessus. Aaaaargh ! Mais pourquoi ce genre de fatalités n'arrivaient qu'à lui ? Il n'aurait pas pu désirer quelqu'un d'autre que le fils de James Potter ? Même Weasley, il l'aurait plus facilement accepté ! Même Londubat ! Enfin non. Peut-être pas Londubat, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Londubat... Mouahahaha ! Londubat et lui dans un lit, c'était trop comique ! Il fallait vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu pour imaginer une scène pareille... N'empêche que ça avait radicalement calmé une certaine partie de son bas-ventre.

Jetant un dernier regard au jeune homme encore inconscient de toutes les pensées lubriques qui avaient furtivement traversé l'esprit de son enseignant, Severus secoua la tête et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Quoiqu'il puisse ressentir pour Potter, il n'allait quand même pas lui sauter dessus et le violer. En fait, il devait même essayer de ne pas y penser et peut-être qu'avec le temps, ça lui passerait. Oui, ça allait forcément passer. Ca ne pouvait que passer ! N'essayant absolument pas, mais alors pas du tout, de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une légère attirance qui disparaîtrait dans quelques jours, Severus quitta son observatoire et prit la direction des cachots. Que Potter reste aussi longtemps qu'il voulait dehors, ça lui était complètement égal maintenant. Il ne voulait surtout pas courir le risque de lui parler, même si c'était pour le réprimander.

-

Voilà maintenant plus de deux mois que Severus avait pris conscience de son attirance pour Potter. Et devinez quoi ? Il était encore à prendre avec des pincettes. Et devinez pourquoi ? Parce que finalement, ça n'avait pas du tout disparu. En fait, c'était même pire que ça ! Plus les jours passaient et plus il avait envie de lui. Il en rêvait même la nuit ! Non mais franchement, comment Severus Snape pouvait-il avoir des rêves érotiques ?! Avec son élève ! Un gryffondor ! Un Potter ! Toute l'estime qu'il avait un jour possédé pour sa propre personne avait définitivement fait la malle.

Encore heureux qu'Albus ne mentionnait plus tout ça parce qu'il aurait sûrement commis un meurtre. Après tout, tout était de sa faute ! Sa vie était si simple jusqu'à ce que ce fou prétendant être son ami ne prononce les mots fatidiques...

_Vous ne le détestez pas Severus_

Mais le pire avait sûrement été la soirée d'Halloween presque deux mois plus tôt. Evidemment, il n'avait pas réussi à se faire porter malade et Albus ne l'avait pas lâché de la soirée. Et tout ça sous prétexte qu'il devrait s'amuser un peu alors que Severus savait parfaitement que le vieux fou avait espéré qu'il boive assez pour faire une approche vers Potter. Ah ah ! Et bien non ! Déçu le Dumby ! Il avait effectivement bu bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû mais aucunement dans l'intention de sauter sur son fantasme ambulant. Au contraire, il s'était contenté de se morfondre et d'oublier la tournure pitoyable qu'avait pris sa vie.

Surtout qu'il avait bien sûr été obligé de remarquer combien Potter était... bandant. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait toujours aucun autre mot qui qualifiait aussi bien ce gosse. Enfin ce jeune homme. Bref, il s'était habillé avec simplicité mais transpirait la sensualité. Il avait fallu beaucoup de self control à Severus pour ne rien montrer de son trouble et il avait encore une fois béni ses sempiternelles robes ébènes qui camouflaient bien des choses.

Par contre, il lui fallut encore plus de contrôle sur lui même pour s'empêcher d'étrangler la cavalière du gryffondor. Cette petite idiote gloussante, cette pimbêche ! Elle... Grrrrr ! Rien que d'y repenser et Severus sentait tout son calme s'évanouir. Et ce n'était absolument pas de la jalousie ! Il ne supportait simplement pas ce genre de gamines transparentes et sans intérêt. A se demander pourquoi Potter l'avait invité au bal ! Mais ledit Potter n'avait pas non plus eu l'air particulièrement heureux d'être à cette fête. Les traits de son visage n'avaient reflété qu'une vague mélancolie tout au long de la soirée.

_Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'Harry ne semble pas très heureux dernièrement_

Ca, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Au milieu de tous ces adolescents pathétiquement joyeux, Potter avait plutôt fait tâche. Il adressait bien sûr des sourires à ses amis quand ils plaisantaient mais dès que ceux-ci ne le regardaient plus, il abandonnait aussitôt le masque. C'était des plus troublants et Severus avait plusieurs fois dû combattre l'envie de l'arracher à toute cette désespérante animation, de le traîner jusqu'à ses appartements et de lui faire subir les pires outrages. Ou tout simplement le serrer dans ses bras mais l'admettre aurait peut-être fait un peu trop de dégâts sur sa fierté déjà précaire.

Enfin bref, cette soirée avait été lamentable et Severus avait été bien soulagé de pouvoir s'éclipser avant la fin. Depuis lors, et bien... Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Il voyait Potter pendant les cours ou dans la Grande Salle mais ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il avait néanmoins remarqué que le gryffondor cherchait parfois à attirer son attention mais l'avait totalement ignoré. Même quand son chaudron avait explosé la semaine précédente – il était sûr que Potter l'avait fait exprès – Severus s'était contenté d'enlever quelques points alors qu'il aurait habituellement ajouté quelques sarcasmes et évidemment quelques retenues. Mais si ses élèves ou ses collègues avaient remarqué cet étrange changement, personne n'avait apparemment eu le courage de venir lui en toucher un mot. Il faut dire qu'il était assez agressif dernièrement...

Quoiqu'il soit, depuis trois jours, c'était la paix la plus totale. Qui a dit que les vacances de Noël n'étaient attendues que par les élèves ? Pour Severus, c'était synonyme de journées entières dans un silence bienfaiteur et une solitude ardemment désirée. En effet, il occupait son temps libre à lire, jouer un peu avec ses potions, boire, fantasm... Non ! Pas fantasmer sur Harry ! Harry ? Pourquoi Harry ? Potter ! Pas d'Harry, seulement Potter ! Potter, Potter, Potter !

Misère... Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne passait pas... Pourtant, Severus avait tout essayé. En passant par les potions, la relaxation et même le sexe ! Il s'était dégotté un amant un mois plus tôt mais ça n'avait pas duré plus d'une semaine. Il faut dire que dès que l'homme le touchait, il ne pensait qu'à Ha.. Potter. Au moment de la jouissance, le nom qui lui venait était toujours Har.. Potter. On ne pouvait cependant pas considérer ce furtif partenaire comme manquant de charmes ou de beauté. Au contraire, il avait même une certaine expérience sexuelle des plus intéressantes. Mais non, ce n'était pas Harry. Voilà il l'avait redit. Harry... Pas Potter, Harry.. C'était nouveau ça. Comme quoi non seulement ça ne s'arrangeait pas mais c'était de pire en pire. Alors maintenant la question était : Comment la situation pourrait-elle encore s'empirer ?

_BLAM !_

Ah bah ouais, on pouvait considérer ça comme la suite logique de sa descente aux enfers. C'est vrai que voir Harry Potter débouler dans son salon d'un air furieux était parfaitement qualifiable de 'pire'. Et là, Severus était en plein dilemme : rire ou pleurer ? Franchement, était-ce là sa punition pour être un jour entré dans l'ordre des mangemorts ? Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus et qu'il en avait terminé avec son rôle d'espion, il avait naïvement cru avoir payé sa dette. Apparemment non. Mais puisque pleurer n'allait pas avec sa personnalité, il préféra ricaner et finit son verre de cognac d'un trait.

« Un peu de délicatesse par Merlin... Ma porte ne vous a rien fait, Potter. »

« Oh, vous daignez m'adresser la parole maintenant ? »

Totalement à côté de la plaque, Severus laissa encore échapper quelques éclats de rire et roula des yeux d'un air désespéré. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de la moitié d'une bouteille d'alcool qu'il venait de s'enfiler mais il se sentait soudain extrêmement las. Tout paraissait tellement dérisoire, comique... Son côté cynique n'en ressortait que d'avantage. De toute façon, Potter dans son salon était tout bonnement surréaliste. L'idée qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un fantasme éveillé le fit pouffer encore une fois et il se servit mollement un autre verre.

« Un verre Har... Potter ? Qu'on puisse trinquer aux joies... joies de Noël et de l'amour ! »

Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il versait une copieuse rasade de cognac dans un autre verre. Il se laissa ensuite retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et s'autorisa enfin à fixer son élève. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait dans le fait qu'il soit là mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'y attarder pour l'instant. Par contre, Potter semblait assez bizarre. Comme abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés et apparemment bien moins furieux qu'à son arrivée. Bah quoi ? Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça ? Il lui était poussé du persil dans les oreilles ou quoi ? Histoire de vérifier, Severus plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur ses oreilles avant d'éclater de rire de soulagement.

« Mais vous êtes saoûl ! »

« Quelle perspicacité... dix points pour gryffondor ! »

« Bah ça alors... »

Harry semblait assez sous le choc et Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à nouveau. Décidément, ce n'était peut-être pas un fantasme éveillé mais il ne s'était pas amusé ainsi depuis sa dernière fête avec ses copains mangemorts quand il avait essayé de... Enfin bref, il s'amusait bien. Assez satisfait de son état totalement je-m'en-foutiste à l'opposé de sa personnalité habituelle, il posa donc un regard approbateur sur la bouteille pratiquement vide. Il faudrait qu'il se souvienne de la marque, l'effet était très intéressant sur lui. Mais son regard impénétrable – ou plutôt assez trouble en l'occurence – revint rapidement sur Harry qui avait visiblement du mal à en croire ses yeux.

« Même avec cet air là, zetes mignon Har... Potter. Harry. Potter. He he. Harry Potter. »

« ... »

« Par Merlin, faites moi taire... »

Il avait beau se sentir plutôt désinvolte sous l'effet de l'alcool, Severus se rendait quand même compte qu'il pourrait peut-être bien regretter d'avoir dit ça le lendemain. C'était même grandement envisageable. En effet, annoncer à Harry qu'il le trouvait mignon était assurément le genre de situation qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'éviter depuis plus de deux mois. Plongeant son visage entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre ses esprits avant d'ajouter un autre truc tout aussi débile.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous fasse taire ? »

Heu... C'était son imagination ou le ton qu'avait pris le gosse était un rien suggestif ? En tout cas, imagination ou pas, le coeur de Severus manqua un très long battement avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Ce n'était pas bon. Mais alors pas bon du tout ! Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne. Une profonde inspiration et hop ! On relève la tête et on fixe Harry avec son regard le plus terrible. Enfin, disons qu'on le fixe parce que le côté terrible est nettement moins convaincant quand on a tendance à laisser glisser ses yeux le long d'une silhouette très alléchante.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre visite si... explosive, Mr Potter ? »

Hey ! Pas mal du tout ! Glacial, sarcastique, un rien douceureux... Parfait, tout simplement parfait. Si le regard n'était pas brillant, le ton était génial. Avec un peu de chance, Harry reculerait et repartirait gentiment en culpabilisant d'avoir défoncé la porte du salon de son méchant professeur de potions. Comment ça, l'espoir fait vivre ? Mouais. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait forcément une raison pour laquelle ce morveux ne s'enfuyait pas mais au contraire s'avançait vers lui avec un sourire bizarre. A faire frissonner. De partout. Brrrr.

« Mr Potter ? »

« J'en avais marre que vous m'évitiez sans cesse alors j'ai décidé d'en discuter avec Dumbledore. »

_Oh... _

Ca c'était mauvais. Et même très mauvais. Ce ton lubrique et le fait que Dumbledore en soit indirectement responsable était purement effrayant. Qu'est-ce que cette vieille commère avait-elle bien pu lui raconter ? Enfin, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas en avoir une petite idée mais quand même... Il n'aurait pas osé ! Attendez. C'est d'Albus dont il s'agit. Donc si, il avait forcément osé.

_Recule Harry, recule. Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Pitié. Au secours ! Albus, je vais vous tuer !!!_

Totalement paniqué, Severus tentait tant bien que mal de conserver son impassibilité légendaire. Il évitait également le regard d'Harry car à la moindre lueur de désir qu'il y trouverait, il serait tout bonnement incapable de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il remarqua néanmoins que son fantasme ambulant était maintenant juste devant son fauteuil, qu'il empiétait nettement son espace personnel et qu'il était en train de s'accroupir devant lui. S'accroupir. Devant lui. S'accroupir devant lui. Houlaaaaa ! Très mauvaise image mentale ça ! Vite, vite, trouver quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant... Rusard et Ombrage dans un lit ! Urgh ! Ah oui quand même. Radical de chez radical ça. A se rappeler pour la prochaine fois.

« Potter, vous feriez bien de reculer avant que j... »

« Je suis ici pour répondre à votre question et je ne partirai pas avant. »

Sa question. Sa... Question...

Bah sur ce coup là, gros trou de mémoire. Impressionnant. Severus avait-il posé une question sans même s'en rendre compte ? Et bien ! Il avait bu bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé ! Oh. Ah non, Harry parlait sûrement de CETTE question... Heu... Etait-il vraiment obligé de lui donner une réponse là tout de suite ? Nan mais c'est que ça faisait quand même deux mois. Surtout qu'à la base ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais une simple constatation. Est-ce que ça pouvait lui servir d'excuse convaincante ? Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre...

« En fait, il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'une question. »

« Peu importe, reposez la moi. »

« ... »

« S'il te plait, Severus... »

He ho ! Ça, c'était absolument pas du jeu ! Un vrai coup bas ! Non mais comment pouvait-il refuser quoique ce soit à ce gosse s'il prononçait son prénom sur ce ton là ? Et avec ce regard... Bon sang ce regard... Inutile de résister, de toute façon Severus savait parfaitement qu'il avait déjà perdu. En fait, aussi pathétiquement lamentable que ça lui semblait, il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir le dessus sur Harry Potter. Le dessus. He he he. En fait, après mûre réflexion, il se voyait plus dessus que dessous. Hum. Enfin bref, ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

« Vous me haïssez »

« Pas du tout. En fait... C'est plutôt à l'opposé inverse. »

« Formidable. Maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé, vous pouvez partir. »

« Vous... Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas passé les deux derniers mois à vous éviter pour vous inviter dans mes appartements pour un tête à tête. C'était d'ailleurs exactement ces aveux pathétiques que je voulais vous permettre d'éviter. Comme quoi stupide gryffondor un jour, stupide gryffondor toujours. »

« Mais... P... Pourquoi ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a pourtant juré qu... »

« Je me fiche bien de savoir ce que ce vieux fou a bien pu vous raconter, je veux simplement que vous sortiez d'ici ! »

Par Merlin, mais qu'il s'écarte et qu'il sorte de son salon ! Il pouvait au moins lui accorder qu'il n'était pas un Potter pour rien, il était vraiment buté ! Et sur ce coup là, ce n'était pas le défaut que Severus lui préférait. Il avait en effet usé de tout son capital mensonge et ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps. Car pour l'instant, il n'avait absolument pas envie de continuer dans cette direction et refusait même d'interprêter les termes 'opposé inverse'. Son esprit était en mode 'pause' et il comptait bien le rester jusqu'à ce qu'il ait assez bu pour pouvoir en rire sans songer à se pendre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. »

« Vous vous êtes découvert des dons de divination, Potter ? »

« Si vous me demandez encore de sortir, je le ferai et je ne reviendrai plus jamais. Alors ? »

« ... »

Avec un immense sourire illuminant son beau visage, Harry poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Apparemment, il avait interprêté ce silence comme une permission de rester et plus si affinités. Sans laisser le temps à Severus de réagir – de toute façon, il en aurait été totalement incapable – le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de chaque côté de son professeur et approcha ses lèvres du visage toujours impassible. Seuls les yeux d'encre s'écarquillèrent en se sentant irrémédiablement plonger dans deux océans de jade de plus en plus proches. Un souffle chaud frôla soudain une joue pâle qu'il carressa tout au long du chemin le menant à l'oreille recherchée.

« J'ai eu peur tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me laisser partir. »

Un coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille vint ponctuer cette remarque faite sur un ton un peu trop rauque pour ne pas être totalement déstabilisante. Severus avait perdu toutes ses facultés de réflexion depuis qu'il avait senti le souffle de son élève sur sa peau et était parcouru d'incessants frissons. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était cette chaleur corporelle qui se mêlait divinement à la sienne, les battements endiablés de son pauvre coeur paniqué et surtout... Ce parfum ennivrant dont il avait tant rêvé et qu'il découvrait enfin. Et cette odeur était plus ensorcellante que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé. Il serait même bien incapable de la décrire. Elle était unique. C'était Harry tout simplement. Son Harry.

Se giflant intérieurement pour être resté passif jusqu'ici et pour plonger ainsi dans le gnangnantisme profond, Severus retrouva bientôt une partie de ses esprits. Il hésita cependant quelques secondes car s'il répondait maintenant aux avances d'Harry, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer par la suite. Mais c'était quand même son fantasme qui prenait réalité et il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien à la fin ! Donc, on reprend le contrôle de la situation et on en profite au maximum ! Mouahahaha, à l'attaque ! Avec un sourire diabolique, il glissa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et le retira légèrement de sa gorge pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

« Alors Potter... Comme ça, on désobéit à ses enseignants ? »

« Alors Snape... Comme ça, je suis... mignon ? »

Refusant de répondre à cette pure provocation, Severus se renfrogna et se contenta de pousser un léger grognement. Sa réaction entraîna aussitôt l'apparition d'un affolant sourire sur les lèvres de son futur amant. Mais avant qu'il ne laisse ses pulsions prendre définitivement possession de son corps à cette vision des plus sensuelles, l'homme se permit d'esquisser un sourire en coin très serpentard. C'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le gryffondor avait un très bon sens de la répartie. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas s'ennuyer avec leurs caractères si prononcés, il avait donc plutôt bien choisi... Aussi, à la réflexion, il préférait peut-être un Potter à un Weasley...

Mais il ne put pousser plus loin ses réflexions existentielles car son sourire en coin fut bientôt dévoré par une bouche impatiente. Une langue coquine caressa aussitôt ses lèvres à une lenteur folle et Severus se hâta de s'en emparer dans l'idée de ne plus jamais la relâcher. Tout occupé à tenter de dominer l'antre humide ainsi offerte – ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance quand on considérait l'ardeur qu'y mettait ce satané gosse – il laissa ses mains vagabonder le long du corps qui venait de s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux. Certains doigts parcoururent ainsi le dos et les reins d'Harry en de profondes caresses tandis que d'autres se glissaient joyeusement dans la chevelure en bataille avant de redescendre derrière sa nuque pour la masser sensuellement.

Et là, ce fut la révélation. Le détail qui tue et qui déconcentre ! Le genre de trucs qui squattent le cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse enfin en faire part à la personne concernée. Et comme Severus avait des projets bien plus intéressants avec ladite personne, il s'empressa de se débarasser de sa trouvaille. En fait plus amusé qu'autre chose par cette découverte, il abandonna les délicieuses lèvres de son partenaire avec un léger sourire pour laisser glisser les siennes le long de la mâchoire d'Harry jusqu'à sa gorge. Là, il prit le temps de goûter cette peau dont la saveur lui faisait perdre tout contrôle avant de remonter lentement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla tout en chuchotant quelques mots.

« Tes baisers ont un goût de chocolat... »

Un léger gloussement fut la seule réponse immédiate du jeune Potter, trop occupé à parsemer la clavicule de son professeur de baisers langoureux. C'est qu'il n'était absolument pas resté passif tout ce temps le gryffondor, il s'était même montré assez entreprenant. Tout en frissonnant sous les habiles caresses de Severus, il avait déboutonné les premiers boutons de la chemise de l'adulte pour s'abreuver de cette peau ivoire qui affolait ses sens. Pourtant il s'en détacha à regret et plongea ses beaux yeux couleur poison brillant de désir dans les eaux sombres et inhabituellement brûlantes de son enseignant. Un léger rosissement teinta adorablement ses joues quand il avoua avec un sourire penaud :

« C'est que Dumbledore m'a proposé une chocogrenouille pour me donner du courage avant de venir te parler... »

Severus ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique s'emparer de ses lèvres à cet aveu. Il remercia intérieurement par la suite l'enthousiasme d'Harry qui entraîna aussitôt sa langue dans un audacieux ballet au goût délicieusement chocolaté. C'est qu'il avait été sur le point de dire une énormité du style 'Tu es à croquer quand tu rougis' et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais, c'était bien de devenir fleur bleue. Non mais ! Il était quand même Severus Snape, directeur des serpentard, le professeur le plus craint de sa profession ! C'en aurait été fini à jamais de sa crédibilité. Rien que l'idée qu'il avait failli laisser échapper un commentaire pareil...

Tiens, un courant d'air. Heu... Attendez... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait soudain un courant d'air au niveau de son torse normalement protégé par plusieurs épaisseurs de tissu... Hey ! Mais depuis combien de temps est-ce que le haut de sa robe et sa chemise avaient disparu ? Hmmm... Doué ce gosse. Vraiment bien choisi... Mais non ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ça ! C'était lui le serpentard, c'était lui qui était censé dominer ! Il s'était déjà suffisament ridiculisé jusqu'ici avec l'histoire Potter alors si en plus, il laissait Harry guider les ébats, il n'hésiterait pas à se lyncher. Sa fierté ne le supporterait absolument pas.

_Et hop ! C'est ce qui s'appelle reprendre le contrôle des opérations_

En d'agiles et rapides mouvements, Severus avait en effet débarassé son gryffondor personnel de sa cape, de son pull et de sa chemise. Ils étaient donc maintenant à égalité et sa dignité s'en voyait considérablement rassurée. Enfin pas tout à fait exequo en fait puisqu'il avait intentionnellement laissé la cravate rouge et or pendre au cou gracile, ce qu'il trouvait incroyablement érotique. Harry quant à lui semblait tellement perdu dans ses sensations qu'il ne parvenait plus qu'à se cambrer et se cramponner à la chevelure sombre de son enseignant qui se régalait de ce torse fin mais parfaitement dessiné.

Le jeune homme commençant à onduler de plaisir sous l'assaut des lèvres de Severus sur ses tétons qui durcissaient à vue d'oeil, les pantalons des deux hommes se firent de plus en plus étroits. Leurs entrejambes se frottaient à un rythme fou qui les faisaient gémir en parfaite synchronisation. Mais elles devenaient également plutôt douloureuses et il était peut-être temps de songer à s'en occuper. Tout à cette idée, Severus remonta lentement ses lèvres le long du torse d'Harry qui frissonnait et gémissait sans retenue jusqu'à retrouver le bon goût de ses baisers. Ils se relâchèrent à bout de souffle et leurs regards plongèrent aussitôt l'un dans l'autre. Le spectacle d'un Potter aux lèvres rougies et aux grands yeux ouvertement aguicheurs en était trop pour le pauvre professeur qui eut bien du mal à ne pas gémir d'anticipation.

Décidé à abandonner les préliminaires pour passer à des choses plus sérieuses, il repoussa délicatement le jeune homme pour le déposer à terre et s'extirpa énergiquement de son fauteuil. Dominant légèrement son amant, il recula d'un pas pour détailler le corps à demi nu d'un oeil très approbateur. Vraiment bien choisi... Mais en avisant le sourire coquin d'Harry, il cessa rapidement son inspection, se saisit de la cravate et l'attira à lui pour forcer le gryffondor à le suivre. Bien sûr celui-ci ne chercha même pas à protester et se laissa docilement guider vers la chambre non sans une certaine fébrilité. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux du trajet, Severus marchant à reculons avec un regard plein de promesses alléchantes. Heureusement pour lui et sa fierté, il n'heurta cependant aucun meuble ni aucun mur en cours de route...

Arrivés près du lit dans une semi-pénombre qui donnait une ambiance feutrée à la chambre, Severus tira sur la cravate d'un coup sec et Harry s'effondra dans ses bras, emporté par son élan. Satisfait d'être parvenu à ses fins, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et s'empara aussitôt de ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. Pendant que leurs langues bataillaient gaiement – c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire – ils se débarassèrent de ce qu'il y avait de plus encombrant, à savoir : chaussures et chaussettes. Puis Severus laissa ses mains descendre le long de ce dos finement musclé jusqu'à en atteindre le délectable cambré des reins où il marqua une courte pause.

Ne sentant cependant aucune opposition au fait de continuer, son partenaire caressant passionnément son propre corps, il poursuivit sa descente et atteint bientôt le jean plus que gênant. En deux temps trois mouvements, celui-ci tomba à terre et laissa le gryffondor uniquement vêtu d'un boxer bordeau foncé qui moulait divinement tout ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Une fois qu'Harry se fut également également occupé de son pantalon, Severus le reprit dans ses bras, le souleva et laissa les longues jambes hâlées s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sans attendre, il le déposa sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de lui en le fixant d'un regard interrogateur.

Le jeune homme le rassura rapidement d'un sourire, l'attirant même dans un doux baiser tandis qu'il s'occupait de retirer leurs derniers sous-vêtements. Leurs érections n'avaient maintenant plus aucun rempart et Severus ressentit comme un choc électrique quand elles se rencontrèrent la première fois. Ce fut apparemment le cas d'Harry également puisqu'il laissa échapper un petit cri tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux détails, la passion s'emparait déjà des deux corps qui entamèrent un combat acharné. Les langues bataillaient, les mains s'aggripaient, les dents s'entrechoquaient, le désir montait, les respirations s'affolaient et la magie crépitait. Tout n'était plus que gémissements, murmures et même cris quand une caresse se faisait plus osée.

Puis soudain, le calme avant la tempête. Un regard fiévreux échangé, un sourire en signe d'accord et Severus écarta délicatement les cuisses de son jeune amant jusqu'à frôler l'intimité ainsi dévoilée. Avec une douceur étonnante de sa part, il enfouit alors un doigt dans l'antre chaude d'Harry qui grimaça aussitôt de douleur. Il s'immobilisa un moment lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion et l'embrassa jusqu'à le sentir se détendre. Il entama alors quelques mouvements et se délecta des gémissements approbateurs qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son jeune partenaire. Le voir se tordre de plaisir sous lui était tout simplement divin et il ne put retenir un sourire mi-attendri, mi-sadique. Sourire qui s'effaça d'ailleurs rapidement quand les ongles de son cher gryffondor s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son dos.

Un deuxième doigt vint bientôt rejoindre le premier et le manège reprit. Puis un troisième achevant ainsi la préparation et laissant les deux amants frissonner d'anticipation. Se positionnant le mieux possible pour ne pas faire mal à Harry, surtout pour leur première fois ce serait tout de même regrettable, Severus planta son regard ébène dans les yeux émeraudes et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer. Ou se rassurer. Enfin bref, les rassurer.

Avec tout autant de douceur que précédemment, il pénétra enfin le gryffondor et dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas hurler de plaisir tant c'était encore plus divin qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Celui-ci se crispa aussitôt et il patienta le temps qu'il se décontracte malgré une furieuse envie de s'enfoncer bien plus loin. Et même beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin à vrai dire. Mais pour lui faire oublier la douleur et aussi pour s'occuper parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir longtemps sans bouger des hanches, il entreprit de masturber le membre du jeune homme tout en le dévorant du regard.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse le mouvement de trop... Severus perdit en effet son maigre contrôle de lui-même quand le jeune homme le serra contre lui pour le forcer à le pénétrer d'avantage. Ne se faisant cependant pas prier, il entra de toute sa longueur dans le fourreau de chair et s'autorisa un profond soupir de contentement. S'emparant des lèvres du gryffondor, il entama alors la danse éternelle des amants. Dans les premiers temps, de lents va-et-vients qui les faisaient gémir et surtout durcir de plus en plus. Puis les coups de hanche se firent plus rapides, plus profonds, plus passionnés. Plus violents d'une certaine manière puisqu'ils étaient désormais bercés par les cris de plaisir d'Harry à chaque fois que Severus frappait sa protaste.

Les respirations se firent bientôt plus brûlantes, saccadées... Les caresses plus appuyées, fébriles... Les doits de Severus plus rapides et serrés sur le membre tendu du jeune homme... Les baisers plus désespérés... Les gémissements et les cris plus rapprochés... Les va-et-vients plus profonds... Et la jouissance de plus en plus proche.

« Sev... Je... Je viens... »

Oui, ça il l'avait senti que le gosse était prêt à exploser, tant son désir se faisait dur entre ses doigts. Mais pour être honnête, il n'était pas très loin non plus d'atteindre la jouissance. C'était si bon, si chaud, si étroit, si parfait... Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant refuser son attirance pour Harry alors qu'il connaissait là sa plus formidable expérience sexuelle ? Il était pourtant du genre actif sexuellement parlant mais il n'avait jamais connu une telle communion. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement et tout geste, tout soupir, toute parcelle de peau ne semblaient exister que pour décupler leur plaisir. Oui, ce gamin était l'amant le plus incroyable qu'il ait connu alors qu'il n'avait apparemment pas énormément d'expérience. Ce à quoi il comptait bien remédier en peu de temps... Après tout, un professeur ne devait-il pas enseigner toutes sortes de choses à ses élèves ?

« Severus... »

Comme son prénom prenait une sonorité agréable quand il le prononçait... Et ces yeux... Yeux qui se voilèrent soudain alors qu'Harry rejetait violemment la tête en arrière sous l'effet de la jouissance. Les doigts de Severus furent aussitôt recouverts de sperme mais il en eut à peine conscience, trop occupé à se laisser emporter par une intense vague de plaisir. Les muscles du jeune homme s'étaient en effet resserrés autour de son membre et il ne lui fallut qu'un dernier mais profond coup de rein pour qu'il se libère à son tour. Il remarqua à peine qu'il criait le prénom du gryffondor alors qu'un orgasme foudroyant l'emportait comme jamais.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa retomber sur le corps de son élève qui le serra aussitôt le plus fort possible contre lui. Ils restèrent là un long moment à retrouver une respiration normale et à simplement savourer l'instant avant que Severus ne se retire et s'allonge sur le dos tout près d'Harry. Celui-ci s'empressa de se lover contre lui et enfouit son beau visage au creu de son cou où il déposa un tendre baiser. Bercé par le chatouillis des cheveux du garçon et sa respiration qui caressait sa peau sensible, il se sentait étrangement bien, à sa place, heureux.

Et merde... Voilà qu'il replongeait dans le gnangnantisme profond... Pathétique... Oui mais franchement, à ce moment là, il n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être pathétique ou non. C'était trop bon, trop parfait pour ne serait-ce que s'autoriser à plonger dans des réflexions cyniques. Alors hors de question de se prendre la tête, de toute façon il le ferait bien assez tôt le lendemain matin. Comme pour appuyer sa décision, Severus resserra son étreinte autour du corps du jeune homme qui poussa aussitôt un soupir très proche du ronronnement. Pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il recommença et Harry eut exactement la même réaction. He he. Amusant.

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu jouis ? »

Ouais enfin, il fallait pas exagérer non plus. Il s'autorisait peut-être quelques facettes fleur bleue mais ça, non merci. Surtout qu'il pouvait très bien se passer de ce genre de commentaires... Et pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il trouvait bêtement cette remarque débile agréable à entendre ? Non, définitivement non. Il devait vite se reprendre, c'était une question de survie. Et surtout il ne devait absolument pas montrer à Harry que son célèbre esprit sarcastique s'était transformé en guimauve. Il y avait quand même des limites à ne pas franchir s'il voulait garder le peu qui lui restait de dignité.

« Bravo pour avoir brisé l'ambiance romantique, Potter »

Un gloussement amusé vint chatouiller la jugulaire de Severus qui se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à son gryffondor personnel qui se redressa aussitôt avec un sourire malicieux qui ne présageait absolument rien de bon. Enfin si, qui prédisait en fait toutes sortes de bonnes choses qu'il s'empressa de lui faire partager. Intéressant... Très intéressant... Finalement c'était une certitude, il avait bien fait de tomber sur un Potter plutôt qu'un Weasley...

-

« Bonjour ! »

Mouais c'est ça, bonjour à lui aussi et qu'il lui fiche la paix. Comment ça, Severus pourrait peut-être répondre à son amant ? Mais il l'avait fait ! Si, si ! Harry se contenterait très bien du grondement mauvais qui s'était échappé de sa gorge en guise de réponse. Après tout, c'était quand même pas sa faute s'il n'était absolument pas du matin. Et encore, il faisait des efforts pour ne pas prononcer des paroles qu'il risquerait peut-être de regretter. C'est que de mauvaise humeur ou non, il réalisait quand même qu'il était très satisfait de son petit gryffondor domestique et qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de le faire fuir. Enfin pour l'instant. Bon ok, il n'avait définitivement pas envie de s'en séparer mais c'était bien parce qu'il se sentait obligé de lui enseigner quelques petits trucs... Enfin bref.

« Bah alors, on est grognon de si bon matin ? Besoin d'un câlin peut-être ? »

« Harry »

« Oui ? »

« Ferme la »

Voilà qui était clair, net et précis. Si avec ça il continuait à vouloir lui faire la causette, Severus ne voyait pas comment éviter de lui lancer l'imperium. Impardonnable ou non, il n'y avait que ce sort qui lui permettrait de sauver leur couple naissant, c'était une question d'abstinence qui était en jeu ! Et si ça, c'était pas primordial ! Mais attendez... Harry n'avait pas parlé d'un câlin ? Bon ok, on oublie qu'on dort encore à moitié et on s'autorise à ouvrir un oeil juste histoire de vérifier.

Hmmmgggrrrrrmmmmmlllll....... Bon sang mais qu'il efface cette adorable moue et ce regard à faire fondre ! Etre aussi sexy alors qu'on a les cheveux ébouriffés, des cernes monstrueuses et les yeus un peu vitreux, ça mériterait d'être illégal ! Et qu'il soit vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une cravate n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses. En tout cas, il devenait urgent de remédier à ce boudage naissant car l'idée d'une petite séance matinale de câlins sonnait divinement bien aux oreilles d'un certain professeur de potions. Se sentant étrangement beaucoup plus réveillé à cette perspective, celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire coquin et adopta intentionnellement son ton le plus suave.

« Un câlin, hein ? »

« Trop tard. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu en mérites un après m'avoir parlé comme ça ? »

Bien sûr que si ! Il avait quand même repoussé ses dernières inquiétudes la veille au soir pour assouvir le désir d'Harry, il avait bien le droit à une récompense ! Comment ça, il n'avait fait que répondre de manière tout à fait égoïste parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie depuis plus de deux mois ? Pas du tout... Il s'était simplement dévoué et plus précisément sacrifié pour la bonne cause. Et il comptait bien recommencer encore et encore et encore... Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il dompte le petit lion qui reposait encore à moitié sur lui et qui l'observait de ses grands yeux faussement outrés.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres en apercevant la lueur malicieuse dans les prunelles émeraude. Oh il voulait joué ! Parfait. Ca tombait rudement bien parce Severus pouvait parfois se montrer grand joueur lui aussi... Ce qu'il s'empressa de prouver en renversant la situation de façon à dominer son gryffondor. Il le fixa longuement, le laissant languir et se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'anticipation. Severus pouvait même sentir sa virilité durcir contre la sienne et il eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas gémir. Pourtant, il se retint suffisament pour ne pas l'embrasser sauvagement et plongea lentement son visage dans le cou de son amant.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux pour respirer le délicieux parfum qui s'en dégageait puis laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la peau frissonnante jusqu'à frôler le lobe de son oreille. Il s'arrêta alors quelques secondes, histoire de torturer le pauvre Harry qui commençait à se tortiller sous lui, avant de remonter toujours aussi doucement avec un sourire sadique. Le jeu dura ainsi de longues et éprouvantes minutes seulement ponctuées par les gémissements agacés du jeune homme. Le regard poison était visiblement furieux que Severus n'ait toujours rien fait et qu'il reste là à l'empêcher de bouger au lieu d'agir. C'est donc en le fixant d'un air particulièrement frustré qu'il grogna enfin quelques mots.

« Je te hais, Severus. J'espère que tu en as conscience parce que là, je te hais vraiment. »

Ce que démentait totalement une certaine partie de son anatomie. Mais ce qui amusa grandement Severus qui lui déposa aussitôt de chastes baisers sur le front, le nez et le menton pour s'attarder au niveau des lèvres qu'il prit un malsain plaisir à simplement les frôler. Et c'est tout contre ces merveilleuses lèvres qu'il consentit à répondre, décidé à abandonner son petit jeu juste après.

« Tu me rediras ça quand je te ferai hurler de plaisir »

« Sadique »

« Merci »

« Bon, tu te décides ? »

« Laisse moi réfléchir... C'est assez tentant mais il me semble que tu as oublié les mots magiques... »

Toujours émeraudes plongées dans perles ébènes, il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'Harry n'esquisse un sourire rayonnant. Une lueur étrange traversa son regard et Severus ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Une légère teinte rosée envahit également les joues de son amant mais il en eut à peine conscience tant les mots prononcés au même instant le désarçonnèrent.

« Je vous aime Mr Snape »

Oh. Ah ouais quand même. Ce n'était pas exactement les mots magiques qu'il attendait. En fait, il pensait entendre un simple s'il te plait et il se retrouvait maintenant face à une vraie déclaration. Bien sûr, il avait eu le temps d'interprêter les mots 'opposé inverse' pendant qu'Harry dormait mais quand même... Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de se convaincre que l'opposé de la haine était le désir mais étrangement sans succès. Et il était censé répondre quoi au fait ? Etait-il même tenu de répondre quelque chose ? Sûrement qu'un baiser serait un échapatoire parfait mais Severus se refusait de fuir à nouveau.

_Allez Sev, prouve que le choixpeau avait eu raison d'hésiter entre gryffondor et serpentard. _

Ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais à voix haute, évidemment. Il y avait des limites à l'absurdité. Alors, on rassemble tout son courage, on fait face à l'adversité et on se lance. Inutile de laisser Harry se tourmenter inutilement, Severus ne savait même pas si ça faisait quelques secondes ou quelques heures qu'il était en pleine introspection. C'est donc dans un léger soupir qu'il murmura sa réponse avant d'embrasser furieusement les lèvres offertes.

« Moi aussi Mr Potter, moi aussi... »

Et là, le drame. Non, non, ce n'était pas un goût chocolat, ni même un goût noisette qui vint déranger le pauvre Severus tout occupé à taquiner la langue de son compagnon. C'était bien pire que ça. La preuve qu'il était maudit même s'il avait furtivement cru le contraire l'espace d'une nuit. Un 'POP' impromptu venait en effet de se faire entendre dans la chambre, les déconcentrant au moment où les choses prenaient enfin une tournure intéressante.

Avec un léger soupir, il refusa cependant de laisser quoique ce soit entraver ses intentions et continua d'embrasser son amant. Mais Harry, en curieux gryffondor qu'il était, essaya bientôt de se dégager pour prendre connaissance de l'élément perturbateur. Avec quelques misères, le jeune homme parvint légèrement à écarter son professeur et jeta un coup d'oeil au pied du lit.

« Heu... Sev »

« Quoi ! »

« Il y a un mot et un truc bizarre sur les draps »

« Quoi ? »

Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudain à parler en monosyllabe ? Pourquoi tous ses neurones avaient fichu le camp ? Enfin... Severus espérait au moins que c'était temporaire ou sa mauvaise réputation allait fortement en pâtir. Déjà que sa relation avec un gryffondeur, ce gryffondeur qui plus est, allait massacrer son image de cruel ex-mangemort anti rouge et or... Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'inquiéter pour ça, il avait bien plus urgent à faire. Comme se débarasser du mot et du truc bizarre par exemple... Pour pouvoir reprendre où ils en étaient avec ce cher Harry bien sûr.

Etait-il vraiment obligé de lire le mot ? Non parce que ce le truc bizarre en question lui donnait vraiment une impression très désagréable. En fait, c'était plus que ça, il lui rappelait étrangement une phrase stupide qu'il avait balancé à Albus quelques mois plus tôt. Vous savez, le genre de pari débile qu'on prononce en étant persuadé que son interlocuteur ne s'en souviendrait plus deux jours plus tard... Le problème était qu'avec son cher vieil ami, ce n'était visiblement pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Donc, en commençant à compter fleurettes et papillons à Harry, il se retrouvait avec ça sur les bras. Ou plutôt sur les draps. Mais avant de paniquer, lire le mot avant. On sait jamais, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte après tout. Oui, on sait jamais.

_Cher Severus,  
__Vous serez certainement ravi d'apprendre que j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée d'organiser un bal ce soir, pour fêter dignement le réveillon de Noël. Et je suis sûr que ce pagne vous ira à merveille !  
__Avec mes sincères félicitations et toute ma bénédiction,  
__A.D.  
__Ps : N'oubliez pas de me remercier pour avoir donné le mot de passe de vos appartements à Harry hier soir_

Non.

Il n'y avait même pas à discuter, il était hors de question qu'il le fasse ! Ce n'était qu'une phrase idiote qui n'avait eu pour but que de fermer le clapet à ce vieux fou, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé avoir à faire ça ! Quoi ? Pourquoi Harry le fixait avec cet air étrange ? Il avait bien le droit de paniquer non ? Parce que vu comme il connaissait Albus, il pouvait être sûr que s'il n'obéissait pas à l'ordre sous-entendu, il le regretterait amèrement par la suite. Raaaaah ! Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pourrait plus jamais croiser le regard de quique ce soit si on le forçait à jouer la danseuse tahïtienne devant tout le monde... D'ailleurs, même si c'était devant son seul miroir, ça le traumatiserait à vie !

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix de refuser. Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qu'Albus pourrait imaginer de pire que ça s'il osait décliner l'invitation. Très bien. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il le ferait. Mais que le fossile sénile soit sur ses gardes parce que la vengeance d'un Severus Snape, maîtrisant des potions encore inconnues au commun des mortels, serait particulièrement cruelle. Et il n'y aura aucune pitié ! Albus pouvait même user à nouveau des mots fatidiques, oui même ceux là ne fonctionneraient plus avec lui. C'est qu'il avait tout de même un Harry Potter à portée de main maintenant.

_Mais non... Vous ne me détestez pas vraiment Severus..._

He he. C'est ce qu'on verra. En fait, il avait presque pitié pour Albus tant il était traversé d'idées de vengeances purement démoniaques. Se tournant vers le corps assis près de lui, Severus remarqua néanmoins qu'Harry était encore très excité par sa précédente torture. A cette vision purement érotique, il s'humidifia les lèvres et laissa de côté ses idées diaboliques pour honorer le jeune homme qui lui souriait. Et oui, Albus avait eu raison. Il ne le détestait vraiment pas...

ooo

ooo

Je ne suis pas supra mega satisfaite de mon lemon mais j'ai eu beau le recommencer quinze fois, j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux que ça. J'espère juste que c'est pas trop maladroit...


End file.
